


Christmas Pudding

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, christmas timeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt #4 feeding alcohol to the christmas puddingCharacter: Stiles StilinskiWarning: Alcohol’





	Christmas Pudding

“No more! Stiles, if you put anymore alcohol on that pudding we’re all going to die from alcohol poisoning at Christmas dinner!” You grab the bottle of brandy from his hands and hold it away from him, every day since he’d made the pudding he’d been feeding it more and more brandy. You knew without a doubt, mostly because of the smell, that the pudding was about 95% brandy at this point.

“It needs more! It always needs more brandy!” You keep the bottle away from him, even as he tries to grab it to return to feeding the pudding. You fend him off and manage to keep a hold of the bottle. 

“Stop! It’s already more alcohol than pudding!” 

“But its supposed to be alcoholic!” He’s stopped grabbing for the bottle, which means you don’t have to keep over extending to keep it out of his reach. 

“Oh, it’s alcoholic, alright. It’s fine, it doesn’t need anymore brandy, okay?”

He’s silent for a moment, brow furrowed, and you know he’s trying to come to terms with the idea that he no longer needs to feed the pudding anymore alcohol. 

“Alright…but if its not alcoholic enough and people complain that’s your fault.”

“I will take the fall, if that happens, but it won’t. It’s like 95% alcohol, babe.” When Christmas day did arrive it turned out you were completely right. Everyone commented on just how alcoholic it was and people had to stay over your house in case they accidentally drove while under the influence. 


End file.
